


Generic Dangan Chatfic

by x_w0rm_b0y_x



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, No Junko Or Mukuro, Rated Teen For Language but Thats All, Relationship Tags to Be Added - Freeform, sowwy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_w0rm_b0y_x/pseuds/x_w0rm_b0y_x
Summary: just a fun lil side project :-)posting this bc drafts get deleted apparently and idk how ao3 worksdo not read this its a chatfic and its not good >:-( it was never meant to see the light of dayyyyy
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is just a easy fun lil side project for me,, with no real plot,, just teens being teens and having a dumb groupchat!
> 
> tw: leon makes a d/ddy joke, its just a joke but i know that word makes a lot of ppl uncomfortable! let me know if i need any more tws!!

Makoto Naegi Created A Chat!

Makoto Naegi added 14 Others!

Makoto Naegi Changed Chat Name To ‘Class 78’!

Makoto Naegi Changed Nickname To ‘scrambled’!

scrambled: hey everyone !! i decided to make this chat to make it easier for us to communicate as a class !! :)

scrambled Gave Admin Privileges To Kyoko Kirigiri And Kiyotaka Ishimaru!

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Dear Makoto Naegi,  
I believe that is a wonderful idea!  
I am sure this chat will be incredibly useful!  
Your Friend,  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru :-) (This means that I am smiling!)

Leon Kuwata Changed Nickname To ‘Balls’!

Balls: 4ny0n3 g0t th3 4n5w3rz f0r th3 m4th hw?

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Dear Leon Kuwata,  
I cannot read your messages when you type like that! I apologize for the inconvenience, but could you please provide a translation?  
Your Friend,  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru 

Balls: 0f c0r53, d03z th1z w0rk? (of course, does this work?)

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Dear Leon Kuwata,  
Yes! That works very well! Thank you!  
Your Friend,  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru

Kyoko Kirigiri: Makoto, why did you give me and Taka admin privileges? 

Balls: y34h! wh4t 4b0ut th3 r3zt 0f u5?! (yeah! what about the rest of us!?)

scrambled: i just thought you two would be the most responsible !!

Kyoko Kirigiri: That’s fair, thank you.

Balls: y34h,,, (yeah,,,)

Chihiro Fujisaki Changed Nickname To ‘chihirowo’!

chihirowo: [mathhomework.jpg]

Balls: thnx ch1 (thanks chi)

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Dear Chihiro Fujisaki,  
Chihiro, are you aware that giving others answers to assignments is prohibited? I will not tolerate cheating!  
Your Friend,  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru

chihirowo: oh,, uhhh (⊙ω⊙✿) leon already did his hw, i just wanted to compare answers,, no copying going on here !! ＼(^-^)／

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Dear Chihiro Fujisaki,  
Alright! If you say so! Also, I quite enjoy your little emoticons! They are very cute!  
Your Friend,  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru

Sayaka Maizono Changed Nickname To ‘PopRocks’!

PopRocks: hey!!! omg,, this chat is gonna be poggers im calling it rn,,,

chihirowo: P O G ,, sayaka ,, are you ?? a fellow Epic Gamer ?? (•⊙ω⊙•)

PopRocks: i Do own a pair of those cat ear gamer girl headphones,,,,, i only rlly play minecraft doe,,

chihirowo: thats legit so valid,,,,,,,, we should start a server for our class ,, 

scrambled: yesssss 

PopRocks: omg,, absolutely

Kyoko Kirigiri: That would be, as Sayaka put it, “Poggers”.

Balls: y34h!!!! (yeah!!!!)

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Dear All,  
What does “poggers” mean? It better not be inappropriate! I cannot relive that whole “thot” situation again... Also! Chihiro recently introduced me to “Minecraft” and I believe a class server would be a fantastic idea! It is a very fun game!  
Your Friend,  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru :-D

Mondo Owada Changed Nickname To ‘MotorcycleMan’!

MotorcycleMan: poggers is just like a positive exclamation sort of. its rlly similar to cool.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Dearest Bro,  
Thank you! That explanation was extremely helpful! I will now attempt to use the word in a sentence, “My Bro is very poggers.”  
Your Bro,  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru :-)

MotorcycleMan: yea, thats perfect 👍

Aoi Asahina Changed Nickname To ‘DonutDevourer’!

DonutDevourer: Whats poppin homeslices? 👁👁

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Dear Aoi Asahina,  
Makoto created this chat so our class can communicate more easily! We were just discussing possibly making a class Minecraft server as well!  
Your Friend,  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru

DonutDevourer: POG. Lets do it.

MotorcycleMan: seems cool.

chihirowo: hey taka check this out >:-) now the little face looks like you !!

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Oh my goodness! Pog! >:-D

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Dear All,  
I apologize for my last message being so informal, I was overtaken with excitement.  
Your Friend,  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru

chihirowo: we don’t mind taka !! you dont have to be so formal, we’re all friends here !! (◠‿◠✿) 

MotorcycleMan: yea ur good bro 

Hifumi Yamada Changed Name To ‘2D4Me’

2D4Me: Hello everyone! ヽ(^◇^*)/

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Hello Hifumi >:-)

scrambled: hey hifumi !! :D

chihirowo: hifumiii!! you use emotes too ?

2D4Me: of course !! only the true elites use emotes !!

PopRocks: taka saying pog is giving me so much serotonin,,,,,,, 

PopRocks: POV: class dad says pog and its the most wholesome thing ever

Balls: c,,,, cla,,, class d ,,,, class daddy ,,,,

Yasuhiro Hagakure Changed Nickname To '[weed joke]'

[weed joke]: lol

PopRocks: leon i stg,,,

MotorcycleMan: leon im gonna go to your room, bash in the door, and then pummel you to death with baseballs i stg

Balls: 4w3,, 1m s0wwy 1 f0rg0t ur th3 0nly 0n3 wh0 g3tz t0 c4ll t4k4 d4ddy

MotercycleMan: thats it

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Wait what's happening? Leon didn't provide a translation. What's wrong with me being a father figure to the class? I do not understand?

chihirowo: oh god

chihirowo: mondo is offline guys i think hes actually gonna do it

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: But why is he mad at Leon?! Someone please explain!

2D4Me: well... there's a- *loud truck goes by*

PopRocks: sometimes when people- *dog barks*

chihirowo: guys,,, im peeking out my door and mondo is at leon's room,,,, , , hes got a bag full of baseballs from the gym,, , , 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Nevermind! I'm going to stop Mondo! All of you please behave!

DonutDevourer: haha dad offline lets commit crimes

chihirowo: taka is talking to mondo outiside of leons room i think hes calming him down

Balls: 0h th4nk g0d. (oh thank god.)

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Mondo is calmed down, we are going to hang out in my room for a bit so while I'm gone I am once again asking you all to behave please.  
Thank You!  
Class 78 Dad <3

Kyoko Kirogiri: I'll watch them Taka, have a good time.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Thank you Kyoko! You're always so helpful, it's truly admirable! Thank you again!

Kyoko Kirigiri: Of course.

DonutDevourer: heehee hoohoo dad offline lets commit crimes

Kyoko Kirigiri: No.

DonutDevourer: damn, ok 😔

[weed joke]: cmon kyoko,,,,, if we do crimes then youll have more fun crimes to solve

Kyoko Kirigiri: No.

[weed joke]: damn, ok

MotorcycleMan: guys hes getting snacks rn, but taka is asking me to explain the daddy thing to him, this is why you cant make those types of jokes around him bc IM always the one he asks to explain it

MotorcycleMan: idk what to do

MotorcycleMan: someone help rn or i stg

chihirowo: idk mondo,,, i think u may just have to tell the truth

MotorcycleMan: HOW ?!?!??!?!?!!! hes coming back oh god i can hear his boots help

chihirowo: when two people love eachother very much...

MotorcycleMan: im nOT GIVING TAKA THE TALK JESUS hes back oojdhdhhdbdbdbd bye rip to me

[weed joke]: just dont tell him lol

chihirowo: last time mondo refused to explain something inappropriate to taka he googled it,,,,,,,,, yeah,,,,, it,, did not go well,,

[weed joke]: ohhhh huh. yeah. damn, thats a sucky situation.

chihirowo: also if no one tells him im afraid hes just gonna use it to mean dad and start reffering to himself as class 78's daddy and i cant emotionally deal with that.

Balls: th4t 1s th3 1d34l 51tu4t1on

MotorcycleMan: omw to kill leon for real this time, see yall ❤


	2. Woah Another One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more shenanigains

[weed joke]: yo hows everyone doinnnnnnn

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Yasuhiro! You are in class! Please refrain from sending messages in the group chat!

[weed joke]: what r u gonna do? ur just a lil baby. imagine being 16 i could never lollllll

[weed joke]: oh shit

[weed joke]: guys i hear his fucking boots coming down the hallway

[weed joke]: gUYSSHSHDHFBBDGGAUI3727EGD

《》

_after class ___

__scrambled: seeing those messages feels like arriving at the scene of a murder_ _

__Kyoko Kirigiri: Not really, the messages are much cleaner and don't stink at least, but it still has the same sinister feel._ _

__scrambled: ahshdhhshshdhd_ _

__scrambled: for real tho has anyone actually seen hiro today ??_ _

DonutDevourer: I saw him in 1st period but that was before the mesages : /

scrambled: huh.

MotercycleMan: yo takas w me rn, do u want me to ask him ab it

Balls: h0w 4r3 y0u guyz 4lw4yz t0g3th3r, 4t th1s p01nt 1 w0nd3r 1f y0u 3v3n s3p4r4t3 t0 g0 t0 th3 b4thr00m.

MotercycleMan: gonna ignore that

MotercycleMan: takas being vauge and weird and cryptic

scrambled: that,, isnt like him

MotercycleMan: no shit sherlock

MotercycleMan: hes also sweating, which he does when hes nervous

DonutDevourer: OMG!! Mondo didn't threaten to murder Leon!! Character development! 

Poprocks: woah !! proud of u mondo !! <3 

chihirowo: heck yeah! ive noticed youve been doing a lot better on ur anger management mondo! im proud of u!

MotercycleMan: thanks yall, ive been workin rlly hard on it. anyways taka is sweating so much im pretty sure he could open a fucking pool so smthn in def up

Kyoko Kirigiri: The game is afoot.

scrambled: that it is ! okay, so let's go over the evidence, yasuhiro was seemingly caught breaking a rule by taka, and now hiro is gone and taka is nervous

Kyoko Kirigiri: Yes... Seemingly..

MotorcycleMan: the fuck do u mean "seemingly" can u not be weird and vauge for once ?

[weed joke]: damn mon thats kinda mean

scrambled: hiro !!! omg ur not dead !!! missed u king !!

DonutDevourer: Hiro!!!!!!!

Kyoko Kirigiri: Hm.

chihirowo: oh thank goodness

[weed joke]: did yall srsly think i was dead lol

Balls: dud3 wtf u sc4r3d u5

[weed joke]: awww yall care abt me :)

MotercycleMan: i was more worried abt taka but yeah sure

[weed joke]: yknow what ill take it. so whats goin on.

Kyoko Kirigiri: Yasuhiro, could you please explain what happened?

[weed joke]: just got dragged to detention hahah

Kyoko Kirigiri: That doesn't explain the sweating. @Kiyotaka Ishimaru , what's going on?

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Nothing is "going on"! I simply took Yasuhiro to detention.

Kyoko Kirigiri: Kiyotaka, we both know I'm smarter than that.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Are you implying I am lying? I am deeply offended by that!

[weed joke]: hey its ok man u can stop covering for me

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Oh thank goodness. I hate lying to you all, I apologize deeply Kyoko.

Kyoko Kirigiri: It's alright Kiyotaka. Now, Yasuhiro, what happened?

[weed joke]: i had a free period 

[weed joke]: and uhhh i had a date

[weed joke]: and i didnt want yall to freak out so i got taka to cover for me

DonutDevourer: A DATE ?!?!??!?!?! HIRO WENT ON A DATE OMG WHO WHO WHO WHERE DID YOU MEET THEM WHAT'S THEIR NAME WHAT'S THEIR BIRTHDAY I NEED I N F O !!!!!

[weed joke]: yeah

MotercycleMan: the fact that im single and hiro isnt is literally atrocious,,, this town has no taste

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: It is truly a wonder that you are single, Bro! Anyone would be lucky to have you! You would be an amazing boyfriend! I do not know why the ladies aren't "all over you" as they say!

MotercycleMan: thanks bro, right back at ya! ur a real catch.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Ha ha ha! Thank you Bro!

MotercycleMan: lol np <3

Balls: 1 c4n't

chihirowo: you guys see what i have to witness everyday

Balls: m0nd0 d1d y0u 5r5ly put 4 h34rt

MotercycleMan: what the fuck is wrong with a manly heart between bros?

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: It's alright Bro! He is simply jealous of our epic bond!

MotercycleMan: ur right bro, i'll ignore him.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Anyways! I would love to hear about your date Hiro! If you are comfortable sharing, that is!

[weed joke]: ehh sure. there's not a ton to tell, just a guy i went to highschool with a few years back. we hooked up a couple times when we were in school together. he's pretty hot.

DonutDevourer: Does he have a name??

[weed joke]: oh yeah lol, his names daiya

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Oh! How funny! Mondo has a brother named Daiya who's around your age!

Balls: 0h my g0d (oh my god)

chihirowo: everyone take cover

DonutDevourer: Uh Oh

MotercycleMan: ...

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Bro?

MotercycleMan: ...

MotercycleMan: HIRO DID YOU GO ON A DATE WITH MY FUCKING BROTHER?!??!?!

[weed joke]: um i think so

MotercycleMan: im gonna fucking kill you. then im gonna kill daiya. this is so fucking weird.

MotercycleMan: my brother cant date my classmate!!

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Bro, I am sorry but they are both consenting adults, so they can be in a romantic relationship.

MotercycleMan: not if i've got anything to say about it. i will be calling daiya. ttyl

[weed joke]: hahhahah yeah thought that might happen


End file.
